warringheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
=Rules= Server staff retain the right to kick, ban, or close access to any or all users of Herocraft Online Services at any time. The rules are constantly being updated, check back often. WarringHeroes features a specific ruleset to ensure our environment is both fair and balanced. Failure to abide by these rules may result in disciplinary action. Main Server Rules (Main World) The following actions are prohibited: *Building or mining within town rings without explicit permission from the town's mayor. **This rule extends 100 blocks fron town rings. *Intentionally abusing glitches or game mechanics. **Logging out while in pvp. **Attacking players in a no-pvp zone from a pvp zone. **Block jumping. **Mob spawner grinding. ***If the mobs can't hurt you, you're definitely in the wrong. **Spawn killing. ***This includes killing friends for xp. **Afk macroing. **Blinking or charging through a wall, etc. *Modifying/Hacking your client. *Preventing players from using Teleportation Gates. **Traps and pvp are acceptable. **Blocking a gate is not acceptable. *Harassment in any form to players or staff. *Pixel art viewable on the main overhead map on the website, without permission from Owenfitz2. *Creation of walls of water/lava without permission from Owenfitz2. *Multiple accounts. *Redstone circuits require admin approval. The following actions are permitted: *Trading is allowed anywhere on the map, including Maximus. *Looting chests. **You may loot a chest anywhere except Towns. *Looting a player's corpse. *Destruction of rare blocks and plants outside of towns and Maximus. **Rare blocks consist of diamond, gold, iron, lapis lazuli, glowstone, netherrack, soulsand mossycobble. *Pvp is legal everywhere except inside Maximus and townhalls. Town Specific Rules/Personal Regions *Maliciously destroying blocks is illegal. (except during Wartime) **Any attempt to join a town for malicious purposes is strictly prohibited. *Looting chests is illegal. (except during Wartime) **Looting chests inside townhalls is illegal anytime. *Town members may remove unwanted intruders from townhalls. **Lava buckets, ingenuity, etc. Griefing Griefing may be defined as: *Pvp or theft inside Maximus. *Destroying blocks in another player's structure. **Destroying blocks in pursuit of another player is acceptable if blocks are replaced. *Placing blocks in or around a structure which you do not own. *Leaving abusive messages in any form. *Teleporting group members to your person and engaging in hostile actions against said group members. *Pvp, in any form, is not considered harassment unless otherwise stated in the rules. Chat Rules The following actions are prohibited while in in-game chat channels, irc, teamspeak, and any related forums: *Harassing, threatening, embarrassing, giving unwanted attention or discomfort to another player. *Impersonation of any WarringHeroes staff member. *The use of any language besides English or Jive in main chat channels (global, trade, help, off-topic). **This includes e-bonics, internet m.emes, and various other forms of slang. *Spamming, begging, whining, and other similar forms of unwanted chat clutter. *Encouraging others to violate the rules set by staff. Race Related Rules(RRR) The following actions are prohibited. *PVPing a member of the same or an allied race. *Stealing from a city of the same or allied race. *Stealing from an enemy city except during wartime. The following actions are encouraged. *PVPing a member of an enemy race. Enforcement *Warnings will be given for any minor infringement as follows. **First warning: Player receives a warning. **Second warning: Player receives a 1-week suspension. **Third warning: Player receives a permanent ban. **(Whether or not your infrigment is minor is decided by the staff member who punishes you)